


Charles Xavier X Reader – Magnificent

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Prompt: "Oh, I'm nothing special."After a persuasion attempt with a giant mutant goes wrong, the reader saves Charles' life. The reader then runs away and Charles spends the rest of his day attempting to locate them on Cerebro.





	Charles Xavier X Reader – Magnificent

A mass exodus of panicked civilians scrambled away from the city centre as quickly as possible, you struggled against them running towards the danger zone and wondering what the hell was compelling you to do so. The threat could be seen from miles away, a mutant who could change size at will and had chosen to use his ability to go looting, harming anyone that got in the way; you had planned to spend the day shopping but then again, life rarely conforms to people’s plans.

“ _What the hell am I doing? I should just go home,_ ” you argued mentally, “ _No…_   _These people need help, I can do that._ ”

Arriving at the scene didn’t fill you with confidence, the destroyed city block was practically deserted, with only a few, terrified people unable to escape. The “giant” stood at least 15 feet tall and appeared to have great strength judging by the level of destruction left in his wake.

Before anyone knew what was happening a man in a wheelchair placed himself before the giant addressing him politely but firmly, “Hello sir, my name is Charles Xavier.”

The giant, clearly shocked to have been approached, turned his full attention to the man and waited for him to speak again, “I’m sure you have lots of things you’d rather be doing right now but I’m afraid I have to tell you that if you don’t stop what you’re doing right now I will be forced to take immediate action against you. However, if you do stop what you are doing, shrink down, and talk to me then we can go through some options.”

The mutant before him rumbled a loud laugh and pulled back his hand, ready to strike the man where he stood; you charged in, throwing a telekinetic barrier that slammed the giant onto the ground. Once the first shot had been made you continued, throwing a barrage of relentless attacks, never giving a chance for recovery; then when the giant showed no sign of movement you piled several chunks of heavy debris on him, leaving no opportunity of escape should he awaken.

“Are you ok?” You yelled, running over to the man who had introduced himself earlier as Charles.

He looked at you, a little stunned at the strength of your abilities, “Ah, yes. I’m fine thank you, that was incredible.”

You blushed at the compliment, “Oh no that was just- Hey wait a minute, just what do you think you were doing taking on a fight like that? You could’ve been killed.”

“Actually, I think you’ll find-”

The conversation was cut short by an enraged group of citizens, all of whom were yelling slurs and insults in your general direction. Some of the more discernible insults were along the lines of “Get away from him freak,” “You’ve caused even more damage,” and “All mutants are monsters.”

You looked around frantically at the growing crowd, never before feeling more scared and alone, their negativity and hatred fuelling the fear.

Charles wheeled in front of you in an attempt to diffuse the situation and addressed the crowd, “Everybody please calm down, I understand that you are all scared but this person, this human, just saved all of our lives and stopped a terrorist in the process.”

You watched Charles, stunned that he should defend you and not join in like most would, however his attempts remained futile when another man came forward and howled crudely, “HE’S JUST AS BAD AS THEY ARE, WE DON’T SUPPORT MUTANTS HERE OR PEOPLE WHO SCREW ‘EM.”

Suddenly the situation felt too much to handle, you ran, far and fast, pushing through the crowd; the wind whipped away the tears while you ran, leaving a painful sting in their place. Although your legs ached and your lungs burned you didn’t stop running till you had made the journey to the safety of your home; You collapsed against the closed door, sobbing into the silence just wishing that for once somebody would see you not as a mutant or a monster but as a person instead.

* * *

**CHARLES’ POV**

Charles rushed to the lower levels of the mansion, not wasting any time in his search; Hank followed behind listening to Charles’ ramblings about the earlier occurrence.

“I’m telling you Hank, I’ve never seen such powerful telekinetic abilities, let alone the raw control used; it must have taken years to gain that kind of control,” Charles marvelled.

“I understand that but the world is full of mutants, how can you possibly think that Cerebro will locate one in-particular,” Hank countered.

“You know what your problem is Hank? You don’t believe in new possibilities.”

“Fine,” was the huffed response, “I can’t stop you from trying this but please tell me you at least have something to go on.”

“I know what (s)he looks like and the mutation, that’s enough.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of a name.”

“Well, I didn’t get a name but there is something better; thought patterns.”

“Thought patterns?”

“Each individual has almost unique thought patterns, some stand out more than others and now I have one to follow.”

“I swear one day you have to let me run some experiments on that interesting brain of yours.”

Charles stopped to wait for Cerebro’s retinal scan, “Agreed but today I need it today to find that wonderfully amazing mutant.”

* * *

**YOUR POV**

The bag on the bed was looking undeniably full which led you to wonder whether you’d packed too much for a quick getaway; ever since the battle you hadn’t ventured outside, the fear that you would be recognised had become too overwhelming.

Before a decision on the bag could be made there was a loud rapping at the door; you glanced through the peephole apprehensively, shocked to find the very man you had rescued earlier that week.

“ _Oh God,_ ” Your mind quaked, “ _What does he want? Do I answer it? No… no, I can just wait him out, he has to leave eventually right? How did he even find me?_ ”

Charles listened to your thoughts, amused at the inquiries within; he then cut through the thoughts entirely by calling out, “(F/N) (L/N), I don’t mean to intrude but I wanted to thank you for your assistance earlier this week.” He waited an appropriate amount of time before continuing, “Look, I know you’re in there and I know you’re scared but I promise that I just want to talk and thank you properly.”

You pressed your ear against the cool wood of the door, searching for any trace of a lie in his collected tone; when none was detected you went against all instinct and opened the door a crack.

“You don’t need to thank me… I know I’m a freak.”

You went to shut the door but were interrupted by Charles, “Wait- I should start again. My name is Charles Xavier, and you are?”

His suave manner brought a shy smile to your face, “(F/N) (L/N).”

“It is my upmost pleasure to meet you (F/N); Now if you could just give me a moment of your time I’d like to speak with you properly.” He waited for you to invite him inside then continued, “You see it is my firm belief that there should be a safe place for people like us-”

“Like us?”

“Mutants.”

“You’re a mutant too!”

An unfamiliar “ _Yes,_ ” resounded in your mind, all you could do was stare in shock back at Charles who was looking rather pleased with himself.

“Moving swiftly on,” he resumed, “I would like you to be one of the first to come and join me in helping mutants everywhere.”

“Why? I don’t mean to turn down an offer from a stranger who’s just asked someone he’s never met to move in but while that is the common dream I need to know, why me?”

“A fair question. You displayed great control of your ability, in fact I have never, in all my life, seen control and power like it.”

You blushed crimson, “Oh, I’m nothing special.”

Charles took your hand, caressing it gently, “My dear, you are magnificent.”


End file.
